Recognition
by Truepoint Wolfhowl
Summary: Sasuke comes face to face with naruto, his adopted brother whom he lost a year ago but Naruto doesn't remember him. How can he get Naruto to remember him so he can take his blond head brother home?


Sorry for the long time I've been out. Been doing things and giving this story serious thought. Was going to right an m fiction but it felt like it was not in me yet, maybe another time, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Recognition

Sasuke comes face to face with naruto, his adopted brother whom he lost a year ago but Naruto doesn't remember him. How can he get naruto to remember him so he can take his blond head brother home?

A Black hair, dark eye boy leaps through the tall tree limbs searching for the one he calls brother "Naruto! Naruto where are you! "Sasuke calls, desperate to find the blond. He has been searching for the past fourteen days. Naruto disappeared after a successful mission of retrieving a scroll from the plains. He tried everywhere and everything to find him, even calling out dope, one of the nick names he loves to use to tease his brother whom he adopted a couple a years ago. Kakashi had to come and get him because the search was called off. Naruto was declared missing in action and Sasuke was given his medal of honor.

Sasuke is in a section of the Uchiha garden, standing in front of a glass incased alter he has built to honor Naruto a year ago. Surrounded by flowers to remind him of the brother he's lost like the sun flower for his sunny disposition, bird of paradise for his dream to be hokage, blue snap dragons for the color of his eyes and the yellow orange and red dahlia. Yellow for the color of his hair, red for his eyes when he lets out kurama on missions and orange for his favorite color. He was interrupted from his thoughts when an anbu arrived with a summons from the hokage. He took the scroll and read it.

Official b rank mission assigned to Uchiha Sasuke {genin}

A detailed Report to the hokage has been reported by several villagers and the anbu. It has been reported that a powerful serge of energy was detected in and about the middle of the forest that rest at the top of Hokage Mountain. It is classified as a simple b rank mission to locate and determine if the energy serge is a treat, as in akatsuki or rival nation or a non-treat as in the random serge that has brought the little elven boy named Otter.

He smiled at the thought of Otter and the times that he and Naruto had while the elven boy was with them. He went to gather his things for the mission, hoping to find any signs of his brother while he was investigating the energy serge.

Sasuke stands at the base of hokage mountain and Looks up to see the faces of the past four hokages and Tsunade the fifth. He Smiles, thinking his blond hair brother's face will be up there someday. He uses his chakra to jump to the top of the mountain and heads into the forest and finds nothing out of the ordinary until he feels a spike of energy to his left and heads in that direction. The closer he got to the source the stronger it became. He saw a faint light in the distance that got brighter. It was pulsating with enormous energy that pushed him back a bit. He narrowed his eyes when he detected movement and took a defensive stance on reflex. The movement he saw was a figure in the midst of the light. As the light faded, he could see that the person was clad in leathers of ash gray and burnt orange like the leathers that Otter wore. He could also feel a familiar chakra signal that he could recognize blind folded. "Naruto." He whispered.

A tanned skin, blue eye youth with blond hair was paralyzed in the midst of the massive energy serge, looking at a black hair youth with strange cloths. The last thing he remembered was chasing after a six point buck on a hunt when he suddenly found himself in the midst of the energy. When the energy faded he closed his eyes and braced for the impact to the ground. He opened his eye to see the ground inches from his face and arms that kept him from feeling to the hard earth and the voice of someone calling for someone named Naruto.

Sasuke held his brother in his arms, preventing him from hitting the hard ground. He called his name several times but he's not responding to it. He helped him up and found that he was a bit unsteady on his feet. "Here Naruto, lean on my shoulder." He said. The blond responded with. "Not Naruto. Name's Ra'rue." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "You're Naruto Uzumaki; I'm Sasuke Uchiha your adopted brother. You were lost for over a year. Don't you remember me? The blond who calls himself Ra'rue shook his head. "He doesn't remember me. He must have lost his memory." Sasuke thought to himself sadly. Sasuke decided to try and get Naruto's memory back after he get him back to the village.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who insisted on being called Ra'rue as he made a fuss about wearing the orange jumpsuit that he bought for him. Sasuke bought the suit to see if the blonde's memory could be jogged in some way but so far it hasn't "Hey, why can't I wear my leathers?" Ra'rue shouted. "You look out of place with them." Sasuke said. "Otter's right, leathers way more comfy than these." The blond said. "It took otter a little while to get used to woven cloth for a while. He came through the same type of energy as you remember?" Sasuke remarked. "Like the color, hate the feel!" Ra'rue shouted. "You look more like you belong here with those cloths, looks good on you." He commented. Remember when you have to stay at my house when the hokage put you on house arrest for peeking in the women's locker? Ra'rue shook his head no. "You tried sneaking out the first day when you didn't find any ramen in the cupboards." "What's ramen?" Ra'rue asked. "It's your favorite food, don't you remember?" The blond shook his head no. "Iruka sensei." "No." "Rigging a pail of honey in my shower." "No." "Putting purple dye in my shampoo and trying to hide behind Sakura in a bush." "No and whose Sakura?" the blond asked. "Don't you remember our team mate?" Sasuke asked. A shake of the head means the blond didn't know. "Well, Sakura is our team mate and we have missions when the hokage gives them out." "Is she pretty?" Ra'rue asked. Sasuke though for a moment. "She is if you like pink hair and a high forehead." Sasuke mentally chuckles when the blond tilts his head and says "Really." "How about Kakashi sensei." "NO." "When I bought a shaver and cream because I wanted a beard? I got frustrated when no facial hair grew and you laughed up a storm which started a shaving cream fight." "No." "How about letting fan girls in my home while I was sleeping?" "No." "How about sticking me to the seat with your chakra at Ichiraku's?" "Nope, what's chakra?" "I cannot believe that you know nothing about chakra dope." Sasuke remarked. He noticed how Naruto narrows his eyes like he does when he calls him dope but it quickly vanishes. "Remember the first time I called you brother? A guy took you to the forest to die and I found you. That was the worst day in my life. I thought I lost the one boy that I considered to be my brother." Ra'rue was silent for a while. Sasuke could see that he looked sad about something. His heart aced. It aced for the brother he's lost and found. It aced because he wants to rap his arms around the blond to comfort him the way a big brother should but he can't for his brother doesn't know him at all. Ra'rue spoke in a whisper. "I have people I call family where I come from. They taught me how to hunt like a fox, to listen for the slightest sound, even if you can't see the prey. Otter is my baby brother, our baby brother from what you told me about him being here. We went hunting just about every day. He and the blond fell into a comfortable silence that lasted until dinner when Ra'rue remade ramen his favorite dish on top of learning what teme and dope meant to sasuke's silent delight fore he's being called teme every now and then when he calls the blond dope.

They were walking home from the training grounds after Sasuke taught Ra'rue the basic of chakra control. Ra'rue was fussing up a storm after Sasuke called him a moron for messing up the shadow clone jutsu and refusing to teach him the sexy no jutsu. The blond was so wrapped up in fussing that he didn't see the tree that he ran smack into which caused him to fall backwards. "Uzuruntokashi." Says a smirking Sasuke. To his surprise, the knock on the head brought Naruto's memory back. Sasuke found this out when he called naruto Ra'rue which started him to fuss about forgetting teme of a brother and chasing after him when he starts running towards home laughing.


End file.
